Quelque chose a changé
by Oceanna
Summary: Corban a mis du temps à s'en rendre compte mais il y quelque chose de bizarre avec son meilleur ami. Regulus est en train de changer et il ne comprend pas pourquoi.


_**A/N** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où on a une heure pour écrire un OS à partir d'un mot, ici : « bizarre »._

 _Quelques mots de contexte : depuis… quelques mois, je planche avec l'aide inestimable de Léo Poldine sur un univers alternative où Regulus se réveille en plein milieu de sa quatrième année (janvier 1975 pour être précise) avec ses souvenirs de tout le programme jusqu'à sa mort en 1979. Cette histoire sera postée… un jour. Pour le moment, il va vous falloir vous contenter de savoir que Corban et lui sont amis, partagent le même dortoir, que Liam est un serdaigle de leur âge et un ami et que Victoria est aussi à Serpentard et a leur âge._

* * *

 **Quelque chose a changé**

.

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Regulus.

Au début, il semblait avoir oublié, du jour au lendemain son emploi du temps, les dates butoirs de leurs devoirs et ses entraînements de Quidditch. Corban ne s'est pas posé de questions, pas vraiment, il a supposé qu'il avait égaré le carnet où il notait tout cela, ou que c'était une mauvaise blague de Sirius. Rien d'inquiétant. Regulus était de mauvaise humeur, d'abord, plein d'une colère qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, mais ce n'était pas tellement surprenant de la part de son ami. Il l'a laissé mariné dans son jus, et se disant qu'il reviendrait assez vite.

Et puis, Regulus a commencé à mettre des sorts sur ses rideaux le soir, presque en cachette, et Corban s'est posé des questions, jusqu'à la nuit où Reg les a réveillé en criant. Un cauchemar, a-t-il expliqué. Il lui a fallu plusieurs jours pour comprendre que ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar, mais plusieurs et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Regulus lançait ses sorts sur les rideaux. Il s'est senti blessé que son ami ne lui ait rien dit et un peu plus encore quand il a posé la question et que Regulus a haussé les épaules en disant « c'était pas important ». Mais il l'a cru.

Il ne s'est pas rendu compte du reste tout de suite. C'était Regulus ! Il a supposé qu'il avait reçu des consignes de sa mère, ou quelque chose du genre, vu le nombre de lettres qu'il écrivait et qu'il recevait. Ils ont beau être Sang-Purs tous les deux, les Yaxley tiennent leur rang très différemment des Black.

Et puis, le quotidien ne changeait pas trop. D'accord, Regulus a commencé à prendre des cours avec Rogue et Slinkhard et à travailler avec Liam, mais franchement, Corban n'y a pas pensé plus que ça. Lui n'aime pas tellement travailler en groupe, et c'était pas plus mal que Regulus aille ailleurs pour ça. Ils se lèvent ensemble, vont déjeuner ensemble, vont en cours ensemble et s'assoient à côté.

Il ne pensait pas que les choses étaient en train de changer. Regulus semblait plus impatient, plus frustré, mais ce n'était jamais vraiment contre lui, et il a juste supposé que son ami était plus en phase avec des trucs d'adultes que lui disaient ses parents, comme toujours.

Et puis Regulus s'est fait tabassé et les questions de Corban sont restées en suspens. Il n'a pas compris comment c'est arrivé, tout ce qu'il sait c'est que Slughorn est venu dans la Salle Commune pour dire que le jeune Black a eu un accident et est à l'infirmerie et qu'ils y aurait une enquête.

Au milieu de tout ça, il a eu l'impression que Regulus était presque… satisfait de l'attention. Il a supposé que les représailles de son frère – que les profs ont laissé passé avec un savon, comme à leur habitude – l'expliquait et puis il sait que son ami a toujours apprécié être au milieu de l'attention, comme le doit un Black.

Et après ça, quand on a été sûr que c'était bien Mulciber, Wilkes et Avery qui avaient fait le coup, c'est pas seulement Regulus qui avait changé, mais une partie de l'ambiance dans les quatrième années et les cinquième année pendant quelques semaines, avant de se normaler. Regulus semblait avoir bien encaissé le choc.

Et puis il y a eu l'affaire avec Victoria et il a commencé à comprendre de moins en moins Regulus. Et surtout, il a eu l'impression de ne plus rien suivre. D'habitude, Regulus et lui parlaient de ses idées, de ce qu'il se passait. Mais son ami lui parlait de moins en moins de choses importantes. Il le savait parce que Liam avait une longueur d'avance sans s'en rendre compte. Il l'a compris quand Regulus a tenté de faire admettre Victoria dans l'équipe et que c'est Max qui lui a demandé avec son tact habituel :

« Mais ils sortent ensembles, ces deux-là ? Je savais pas que les promotions canapés ça commençait aussi tôt chez les Black, dis donc. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Wendy se roulait devant son frère ! »

Corban a dit non, évidement, parce qu'il connaissait Regulus et que ce n'était pas sa logique, il en était presque sûr. Mais il ne comprenait pas non plus, surtout que Regulus lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le cas, mais…

Il avait espéré, d'accord ? D'accord, Victoria et lui étaient allé à Préaulard ensemble pour la Saint Valentin, mais Regulus avait juré qu'ils avaient juste parlé de Quidditch et que ça ne voulait rien dire. Il s'était juste dit qu'avec de la chance, il pourrait passer plus de temps avec les deux, et…

Mais non. C'était Regulus qui s'en était chargé seul.

Comme Regulus avait des rendez-vous avec Liam à la bibliothèque et parlait avec lui de magie alors qu'avant ils en parlaient tous les trois.

Comme Regulus n'avait jamais demandé son aide après son agression.

Comme Regulus ne lui disait pas à qui il écrivait si souvent, alors qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas sa famille.

Comme Regulus ne lui explique plus ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et il ne sait pas pourquoi, s'il a fait quelque chose de mal sans s'en rendre compte.

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Regulus, et il se sent trahi de ne rien savoir.


End file.
